Alpha Percy
by EstelleArcher
Summary: He was feared. He was looked up to. And most importantly he was loved. Ever since he was fifteen, twenty year old Percy jackson has been waiting for his mate. Alpha of the Hailstorm Pack and future king to the werewolf world, the son of Posiedon is known to be a warrior and serious. The rest of summary inside.
1. Continuation Of the Summary

**And Im back!!!!!! Ive read lots of werewolf books on wattpad but never came across a Percy Jackson werewolf story. So offensive i know. And unlike my other cross over, this is a comedy, romance and action book, a fanfiction to be exact. And will be in Anabths 1st POV** **or Percy's if i feel like it.**

 **Word Summary.**

 _Mate_ **\- Someone who the moon goddess pairs up together. to be exact soul mates**

 _Alpha_ **\- A leader of a pack, Big or small.**

 _Beta_ **-The second in command and under the Alpha.**

 _Omega_ **\- The lowest in the werewolf hierarchy.**

 _Luna._ **-The female alpha. Rules beside the Alpha**

Rogue **\- Someone not apart of a pack or in my case The Titan Pack.**

 _Seer_ **\- Someone who can foresee the futire and has a special connection to the moon goddess.**

 _Pack_ **\- Many people in one group like a mafia.**

 _Delta_ **\- Third in command and Army General.**

 ** _Summary One: The warning_**

 **During when the ancient greeks rome** **d the earth, the gods were given a warning. That one day the mortals will stop worshipping them and will soon fade. To stop that from happening the Olympians, Hades and Hestia created 14 packs one each.**

 **They soon chose 14 mortals and blessed them with the ability to shift into wolves. They were the first lycoans.**

 **They were given the ability to speak telepathically.**

 **The top four Packs, Storm pack, Hailstorm pack, Shadow pack and The Hope pack were given a part of the world to rule each. Storm pack was given North, Hailstorm East, Hope South and Shadow West.**

 **The gods gave Artemis and Apollo an important job.**

 **The twins Moon and Sun. Night and day was to pair up two people making them soul mates.**

 **To know when ones your soulmate, there will be a sweet smell, and one touch can spark up electricity.**

 **And just like what the olympians wanted they were worshipped all the way to the 21st century. And continued to be patrons of the 14 packs.**

 ** _Summary two: The plot of the story._**

 **He was feared.**

 **He was looked up to.**

 **And most importantly he was loved.**

 **Ever since he was fifteen, twenty year old Percy jackson has been waiting for his mate. Alpha of the Hailstorm Pack and future king to the werewolf world, the son of Posiedon is known to be a warrior and serious.**

 **Anabeth Chase. The 18 year old daughter of Athena and Daughter to the alpha of the Wisdom pack.**

 **Shes known as beautiful and smart. Innocent to the outside world, she's been waiting to turn eighteen since the day her granny explained the meaning.**

 **Someone to love you, to care for you and lastly to have forever by your side.** **But little did she know that her mate would be apart of a pack which hers had a major grudge against.**

 **Why? she doesnt know. But being as prideful as her she doesn't need a reason.**

 **But will the pull be enough to love him especially with the titan pack better known as rouges planning an attack on 14 packs?**

 **Lets hope so because theres a prophecy they're both mentioned in.**

 _End of Summary._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 _Anabeths POV_

 _Beep beep beep_ *

I squirmed in my bed. I hate mornings i really do and more importantly who likes a machine who wakes you up from a deep sleep? No one. Huffing i snoozed the alarm clock. I personally found 6am too early to wake up.

But as daughter of Alpha Fredrick of the Wisdom pack it would ruin both my fathers and my reputation if i complained.

I smiled to myself. Today was my eighteenth birthday, it's the day when ill be able shift and most importantly find my mate. Some people don't find their mates quickly, in fact some people wait three years or even more looking for theirs. Some even gave up.

Guys can find their mates quicker since their first shift is on their fifteenth birthday. This is because male wolves are more mature, they're known as the adults of the werewolf community.

Picking out an outfit for the day and a pair of undergarments i ran to my bathroom. I have lots of time but i like to finish early and meet up with my few friends at Starbucks for a morning coffee or study before i go school.

Turning on the water to a temperature where its hot but not to a point where it burns my skin off, I stripped out my clothes and stepped in the shower letting the water fall onto me.

I sighed. School wasn't my favourite place to be honest. There's lots of people with a big ego even some of them are my half siblings. Some people are only nice to me cause of my family tree and reputation. The Chase's have been ruling over Wisdom pack for centuries and no one has the guts to fight the alpha for the position so my family's been a lot calmer lately. Especially since there's been lesser rouges.

I winced thinking about him. He visited a long time ago probably when we were five.

His sea green eyes. That's the only thing she remembered about him. His pack, the Hailstorm Pack were having problems with rouges and his mother previously the only Alpha Female left him here for safety reasons.

After the shower and getting dressed i skipped down stairs to the kitchen. There, both my father his mate and three brothers sat. My older brother Malcolm was the Future alpha for this pack. It's necessary for him to become alpha when he turns twenty or earlier if my father dies or gets sick. Then there's Mathew and Bobby my younger brothers. I personally have nothing against them but Their mother Helen has a problem with Malcolm and i, mostly me.

She gave me a look of distaste obviously not pleased with what i was wearing.

"Anabeth" she smiled in fake sweetness. Just to please my father. "Happy birthday dear"

I looked at my father. I remember that big fight i had with him when I was seven. It was about his wife and his children. I was so angry that i ran away but i was attacked by rouges. I shivered at the memory, i was lucky both the beta Michael and my father found me before any damage was done but the scar on my shoulder stood out from my tan skin making everyone think it was fake.

"Morning" Malcolm smiled. We looked exactly the same with blonde hair and tan skin except his eyes had a tint of blue in them while mine were light grey almost silver.

"Morning Malcolm" I replied picking up the coffee jug and pouring my self some coffee. Guess i wont be going Starbucks today.

Father looked excitingly at me "Someone finally turned the big eighteen"

I laughed. My brother still never found his mate and my father was dying to know when I'll find mine " _I need to see grand children before i die_ " is what he'd say.

"Yep" I grinned. I tied my hair in a pony tail but baby strands of curly hair still fell onto my face and my neck. Perks of having curly hair.

"Your father had this amazing idea of inviting the fourteen packs to come to a party" Helen squealed squeezing my fathers hand.

"Yeah" Malcolm agreed ignoring the shouts from Bobby and Mathew who were fighting over the Buzz light year toy. "Its a great idea"

While they continued the conversation, i picked up my keys sitting on the kitchen counter. "Bye"i yelled before running out the house. They were soon going to annoy me about clothing and food most importantly the talk. I shivered in disgust.

I hummed to myself as i unlocked the car. My hands were shaking slightly, but i didn't fuss over it. I knew that its my wolf getting ready to shift some time today. But i still couldn't get the shaky feeling that something is going to happen. And its not good.

《 **TimeSkip》**

When i said i didn't like school i wasn't lying. Yeah, i like the education and the teachers are nice its just the students who gets me angry.

They all compete for the blessing of Athena. The blessing of Athena is just a blessing people get from her. Every pack has it. And each pack has its motto ours is Discipline, The arrow pack is hunting and the love pack is well love.

the top packs like The hope Pack, the Storm pack, The shadow pack and the Hailstorm Pack have one motto like the rest of us but they also compete for the role of king.

Hailstorm Pack-Loyalty(Warriors train there)

Shadow Pack- Vengeance(This is where everyone who commits a crime most likely murder go to)

Storm Pack- Power (They have this academy where the top people go to)

Hope pack- Harmony (Most families move there to get away from problems)

That is what i was taught in history class.

Pulling up in the schools parking lot, i bit back a groan, one family from every 14 packs are chosen to stay at a different pack and just my luck I'm stuck with Drew Tanaka. Shes a daughter of Aphrodite and thank the gods she barely talks to me but when she does its always her being bratty.

Keeping my head turned up high i walked past the group of snotty girls. Small snowflakes fell onto my noes making me smile. I loved this weather to be honest.

My tan skin was just a trait i got from Athena.

And that's when it happened.

Bells.

There's an attack.

And its by rouges.

 **That's my first chapter and cliffhanger.**

 **i hope you like it. I will be posting a chapter every Monday and Sunday. Thanks for the techniques people, ill be sure to use them.**

 **Byeee**


	3. Chapter Two

_Name of the 14 Packs_

 _Storm Pack- **Zeus**_

 _Hailstorm Pack- **Posiedon**_

 _Shadow Pack **\- Hades**_

 _Hope Pack- **Hestia**_

 _Love Pack- **Aphrodite**_

 _Wisdom Pack- **Athena**_

 _Fire Pack- **Hestaphestus**_

 _War Pack- **Ares**_

 _Moonlit Oasis Pack- **Artemis**_

 _The Sunset Bane Pack- **Apollo**_

 _Wild Creek Pack- **Hermes**_

 _The Nightstar Howlers- **Hera**_

 _The Savage Manes- **Dinosyious**_

 _The Greenvalley Pack- **Demeter**_

 ** _For the question being asked about why male wolves mature faster is because they're known to be warriors and trackers of the pack, they're known to protect their pack and everyone they love and if they shift faster more warriors can be added in every army._**

 _"The strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf" -Unkown._

 **Anabeth's POV**

My eyes widened to the size of saucers. There's never been a rouge attack for years. Ever since the Hailstorm Pack beat them in a war. But thirteen years? They were for sure planning something. And attacking the pack where battle strategy was made was really obvious. But one thing was really bothering me, how did they get in?

Gods, everyone is going crazy as rouges appear from left and right. Unlike them i had training. Teenagers never liked training unless it was a life goal to be a pack warrior which is only when one person per generation is chosen every year.

Taking a deep breath i looked at my surroundings. I tried not to wince as blood pooled around the fallen bodies of ny school mates, I couldnt grieve, not now anyway. I need a clear path to run straight back to my small car to get my dagger.

On a count of three I sprinted as fast as i can which by the way was really fast. I shakingly pulled out the keys from my fluffly jacket but immediately froze when i heard a throaty growl. I slowly looked up to see a dark brown wolf with scars all over its body. I know that one movement will trigger the wolfs defence.

It jumped down from the roof across from me.

I stood still not moving an inch.

' _Anabeth'_ I knew that voice anywhere. I held in a sigh of relief, Malcolm. Every pack has this form of communicating telepathically. But can only use it during the day of your shift.

 _'Malcolm' i responded._

There was a sigh of relief and It intrigued me completely. ' _I see you don't do anything Mother wouldnt approve of'_ He joked.

I tried to look imitating but failed to miserably. The wolf scared me to a level where i cant even move my legs. It was hard too look scary with blonde hair, my friend Lacy jokes.

Suddenly a sandy blonde wolf tackled the scarred wolf away from me. Knowing it was Malcolm i opened my car door and stepped inside, automatically starting the car, its like my body was controlling its self.

Ignoring the twisting pain in my gut, I stepped on the pedal. Going above speed limit. There was a twisting scream and i just realised where it came from. Me.

Out of all the time we have, my wolf decided to shift now. I opened the side door and stumbled out. Im lucky my pack is surrounded by the woods. There's no mortals anywhere.

Forcing my self up i limped to the forest. I yelled in pain. My father warned me that the first shift is always painful. It's because the human body needs to adapt to the form.

Closing my eyes, i tried to hide my pain. But the pain was too strong to ignore.

My breathing turned to short gasps.

It was like someone was poking me with needles all over.

The pain finally stopped. My vision seemed clearer and my senses were more enchansed. My feet were now white paws. Walking on all fours towards an pond turned to ice because of the weather, i examined myself, I was completely white and my eyes molten gold but that was common amongst wolves.

My white ear twitched, footsteps.

"I found her!" I looked up to see the beta of the pack . His name was Shawn and he was about the same age as my father. He had that fatherly look and i found that normal because not only was he a father to three kids. He was my second father to me. "Your beautiful" his brown eyes twinkled, he itched my neck making me yap happily.

Another five men came running towards us. Two i recognized the others were from training.

"Try shifting back to your human self" Father smiled "Imagine your self as a human and then there you are"

Doing what i was told, i felt my bones popping back to where they were meant to be but surprisingly i wasn't in pain.

Breathing heavily i looked up to see a grinning group of men which made me blush furiously. Luckily when we shift our clothes somehow mend into the coat of fur our wolves have.

My father laughed happily and i couldn't help but laugh to, the pain i felt before was long forgotten.

Malcolm smiled at me "My baby sis is all grown up" I shoved him playfully.

But grew all serious. I looked at my father questionly. He sighed unhappily "456" He muttered.

I looked fown fighting the tears ready to fall. There were 894 people in the pack and losing that much people is going to cause a burden. A big burden.

"They offered to help" Shawn spoke up.

All eyes turned to him and they glared disapprovingly at him. He just rolled his eyes in response "Just put your grudge and pridefulness away and let them help us".

"One pridefulness is not a word and two who's they?"i asked but as always they ignored.

They continued to argue back and forth making me huff in annoyance. After a shameful five minutes my father gave in. "Okay" he grumbled. He looked up to me . "Go pack"

"Where are we going?" Pursing his lips he answered.

"Were going to Alpha Perseus. To the Hailstrom pack."

《 **Timeskip***

We were in the car driving to the pack who offered us shelter. I tapped my arm impatiently. It was a five hour drive which wasnt that long but for someone with ADHD it felt thrice that much.

Behind us 10 two story buses drove peacefully, the only thing which can be heard is the sound of nature, oh and the Selena Gomez songs my brother was singing karaoke to.

"If you ready come and get it! Na na na na-" He yelled. He wasnt singing at all, it was like he was dying a slow painful death and was yelling for help.

The bus behind us honked their horn. Unfortunately for them they heard his horrific singing and cut him mid verse.

"Why? Why doesn't anyone like my singing?" He asked wiping a fake tear away. How was he going to become alpha?

"You horrible" was my simple response, he pouted playfully.

I could see a gas station from afar. "We should pass by the gas station" I hummed brushing a piece of curly hair out of my sight. "We're almost out of gas"

He nodded and took a left into the gas station The buses followed suit. It felt uncomfortable to be in a place with mortals, but in order to go to different packs we had to leave the safe haven the gods provided for us and drive pass mortals.

I lay my head against the closed windshield pursing my lips. Im going to see my childhood best friend. He stayed with us for a year, we grew awfully close. It hurt me that he had to leave but i understood. there was no longer war between th Titan pack and The Hailstorm Pack.

With every breath i take the window shield will fog up I'll then draw random things which usually makes my brother mad but surprisingly he didn't even make a peep.

Helen and father decided to go ahead of us along with the Beta and Beta female. They sent out cancelation for the _big_ birthday party. The whole day Helen was looking at me like i was the one who caused the attack.

My eye lids fluttered closed, thinking about all kind of things, mostly architecture, I dozed off into an endless sleep.

 **She shifted yay! I have to say thank you for the nice comments really and another thank you to Cindy Luna for the advice she's given me it helped alot. I'm also going to re- edit the summaries, it wasnt the best of what i can do and makes this book well look shitty as this generation says.**

 **And I'm out**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

 _Anabeths POV_

Light. That's how i woke up, no attack, no horrible singing and no radio. Not only that, my brother was no where to be found. I was also laying on a soft bed. The bed was silky and...comfy. Really comfy. Snuggling under the covers i let out a soft sigh. I would love to live here, the beds are just wow. But i was then strucked with reality.

Wasn't i in the car just seconds ago? Who's bed is this? Am i kidnapped?

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty" A voice sung. I snickered to myself. Yeah i was beautiful alright.

"Where are we? Whats the time? Who's this bed for? Wh-" I was rudely cut off by Lacy, a daughter of Aphrodite, shes a full sister to Drew but she was the nicer one.

"Hey, one question at a time!" she grumbled. "Were at the Hailstorm Pack, two, it's noon and three it's your bed, Alpha Percy was kind enough to give you a room. And Before you ask Malcolm carried you in here, such a cutie"

I tried not to laugh at her, she has this huge crush on my brother and she literally has always complains on why my brother didn't ask her out on a date yet. _"Look at this fine piece of meat. Who doesn't want this"_. She also shifted for the first time a few months ago.

"His saving himself for his mate" I smiled softly at her.

"Yeah I know, me two" She whispered.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes . That's until my stomach decided to imitate a whale. We looked at each other for a brief moment before laughing like no tomorrow.

I had to hold the side bed to keep myself up. "Yeah, I'm that hungry" I joked.

She snorted, and brushed her golden caramel hair behind her ears. "You haven't eaten since the car ride yesterday, i dont judge you seriously"

Getting up from the bed i stretched my legs. "I need a tour your coming?"

 ***Timeskip**

Damn it. This is the biggest pack house I've been to, I need a professional explorer to guide me around here. Lacy wasn't actually doing bad, in fact someone just offered her his number to her. She's going on a date tonight.

Lacy kept going about what she should wear which make up she should put on, smokey or natural? Short dress or a long dress?

"Don't ask me. Ask Drew" I grumbled. I was never the beauty queen even though most packs know me of my looks, not trying to sound bratty or anything but my looks are more than average.

"Nope, she'll probably chase him away. Flirting and all" we both laughed silently.

We were probably walking around for a few hours looking like big morons. I was starting to think that were were going to be stuck in this empty hall way, thats until i smelt it. A sea breeze. I froze.

But this is Posiedons pack, it might just of be part of its nature. But being my curious self i quietly walked down the hall passing pictures of previous Alphas, all dressed nicely and formally. The most previous one was of a boy in his early teens. Black unruly hair, tan skin and green blue eyes but his eyes held some type of sadness, a look a person can get if they loose someone, someone close.

As i continued to walk the smell seemed more stronger just down the hall way. In the last room.

"Whats wrong?" Lacy whispered "Is everything okay?"

Ignoring her question i walked down the hallway until i was in front of the golden door. Carvings of Greek heroes pridely stood out, telling a story about their adventures.

It was beautiful.

Not knowing what i was doing i twisted the door knob. It was a king suit, i would literally kill to have this room. That's until i heard it, "Mate"

Turning around in shock a man stood his ground, he looked about 20 and i felt heat rise into my cheeks. He um was shirtless showing his six pack, his windswept black hair was messy like he didnt even try brushing it but his eyes was most captivating, a shade of sea green.

"Uhhhhhh" was the only thing that left my mouth. He took a stepped towards me, i personally woulve ran for my life but it was like i was stuck in stone.

Before i knew it he was standing arms length away from me. He softly beang his hand up to caress my cheek, sparks ignited fireworks around my body.

"Mate" I breathed.

"Yes" He laughed silently "Your my mate."

I felt myself blush, darn it why am i blushing? I never blush. "Your beautiful" he breathed out.

I tried to calm myself down but these damn hormones are going crazy. I tried to think. He looked exactly like that panting in the hall. He reeked of the sea and he was so relaxed, like the beach on a summers day.

Son of Posiedon.

Only explanation. _But his your mate_. I shrugged off innocent me. I've always wanted to impress my mother and dating a son of Posiedon doesn't help.

"Actually i have to go" I pulled away from him and almost instantly i missed his touch.

"You just got here! I-I just met you" i felt my heart crumble...

"I need to get dressed and have a shower get something to eat i-" I was cut off.

"Have a shower here" He offered "Ill get clothes from my sister and we'll go eat out"

Its really hard to hate him. "I-I" He gave me puppt dog eyes "alright" I let out a sigh of defeat.

He was literally skipping out of his room "Wait whats your name!?" He yelled.

I laughed "Im right here you know" i pursed my lips and looked at him "Annabeth Chase"

"My names Percy Jackson" was all he said.

I bit my bottom lip trying not to laugh. "Oh Perce?" He stumbled back "You dont have a shirt on"

A blush formed on his cheeks, he grabbed the nearest shirt and threw it on.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _Annabeths POV_

Percy literally dragged me around the pack all day. He was sweet and somewhat charming. He got all excited when i told him i was into architecture saying " _We have pretty impressive architectural stuff you'll love"_. He took me to all places like the tunnel, it was a tunnel where water was placed on each side of the path. Writing to Posiedon in ancient greek. He also told me a fact, That before apollo got his oracle Posiedon used to do rituals to get prophecies from Anake. Thats what the tunnels for.

And now we were in a small cafe on the beach side. _Beach side cafè._ For a pack so known and big, everything seems so normal.

Percy sat across from me poking his meat pie, i fought back a snort. He looked ridiculous. I cleared my throat, he stabbed the meat pie and picked it up.

"Ahem" He glanced up then gave me an questioning look, i rolled my eyes at hus stupidity "Is something wrong with the meat pie?"

He pouted " Its not blue. Unfortunately"

I lifted my eyebrow anused by his statement, blue food doesn't personally look delicious but if it was blue icecream i would've devoured it.

"Why blue?" I asked.

He let out a soft laugh and looked at the sea, it was sunset and the way the sun painted the sky and sea made me smile. It was beautiful. "Before my mum died from cancer, she was in an abusive relationship. She found her mate when i was 6. They once had a huge argument anbout blue food, him saying it didnt exsist and she saying yes. Ever since that day she made blue food for everything. So-"

"Eating blue food makes you feel like shes here" i continued, blushing slightly as he stared at me, his eyes were watery "My grandmother also died a few years ago. I was so close to her that i wear he necklace and i never take it off." I twisted the locket between my fingers.

We sat in comfortable silence, laughing and music was heard from the beach along with the sound of waves.

The 14 packs are divided to be part of the 4 season. This pack is summer along with sunset bane pack and the savage manes pack.

The packs which stay winter are Wisdom Pack, Love Pack, Storm pack and Shadow Pack.

The packs that are autumn are Hope pack, Wild Creek Pack, War Pack and Moonlight Oasis.

The packs that remain April or Greenvalley Pack, Nighthowlers Pack, War pack and Fire pack.

It was my first time in a summer pack well it was the first time out of my pack. It's nerve racking but if i never left my pack i would've of found Percy.

I looked up from my food. Percy seemed to be in a deep conversation with some guy.

"What do you mean the patrol was breeched?" Percy hissed.

The unkown guy looked down in shame "sorry alpha I-" Percy held up one hand stopping him mid sentence. Alpha? Relization dawned on me, gods i feel like face palming. The Alphas name is Perseus, Percy for short. My old best friend, does he even remember me?

"Not Here" Percy gave me a sideway glance. I put my fork down. "Later"

The guy walked away leaving us both. "Is there something you forgot to tell me Alpha" I glared at him.

He winced "Sorry Beth" My heart fluttered but i didn't say anything. "I uh didn't want you to be in danger or taken hostage, knowing my reputation" He tried to explain.

"I can take care of my self though" I retorted folding my arms over the sweater Percy led me. It was a cute navy shade.

Percy stood up and extended a hand, i fought against taking his hand "Please Beth just give me another chance"

I sighed but stood up. "The 14 Alphas are getting together to deal with your attack and the increase in rouge attacks"

I nodded i know about the meetings the Alphas have. Its top secret though no one knows about anything that goes in there."Thats good"

"I want you to come"

"Sorry?" i asked.

"I said i want you to come" He repeated. He was a good head taller than me which i found kind of imitating, he grinned making me smile nervously. I just realised that he had a dimple on his right cheek.

He interwined his hand with mine tugging my hand lightly "Come on now"

I tapped my thighs, and scanned the meeting room. Damn, why am i so nervous? Even though i heard that no one but the Alphas go to the meeting.

One by one an alpha will enter the room.

Malcom was one of the first to enter.

"What are you doing here?" we both chorused.

He gave me a look which said you first i took a deep breathe "My mate is Alpha Percy"

He grinned stupidly "Lucky you, im here cause dad passed down the title of Alpha to me"

"Really?! when did he renew the title of Alpha to you?" I exclaimed, surprised.

"When you were sleeping" he laughed "he told me that he needs to continue his research" I nodded in understanding. Dad loves old model airplanes so he researches them. A lot.

Slowly more alphas walked in, the next alpha was 100% part of the vengeance pack, his eyes were as black as obsidian which matched his eyes, he gave off this vibe of darkness, straight after him another alpha walked in, he seemed so formal wearing a suit and all but he had the perfect Storm Pack look, blonde hair and blue eyes.

Soon everyone was at the table and i tried not to stck out like a sore thumb since i was the only girl here.

A man with black hair one eye dark green and the other a grass green, Greenvalley Pack seemed to notice me"So Percy mind to tell us why a girl is in here"

Percy scowled "I found my mate" He gestured over to me "And before you ask Noah, her name is Annabeth"

Th Alpha Noah rocked back into his chair and out his hand up in defence.

"So, i take it your from the wisdom pack?" Another asked, he had dark blue eyes matching along with his golden hair. The sunset bane pack, Alpha Will. I heard he was the best surgeon from the 14 packs.

"Yes" i nodded my head in confirmation adding _alpha_ at the end since i have to be respectful and all. Im not used to be around more than one alpha.

The black eyed alpha rolled his eyes "That's peachy that the twins decided to pair you both together since your parents are arch nemesis's" He let out a maniacally laugh and gave me a dimpled smile "There's a catch"

"Its a bummer she wasnt paired with me" another alpha spoke from behind me, alpha of the love pack. I tried not to blush from that statement, if i wasnt mates with percy i probably would've begged to be his mate, he was like every girls dream, his eyes were the softest shade of voilet and his hair brown hair swished back. He was really attractive with that build and all.

"You know what lets

ourselves" A man spoke up "Alpha Travis leader of the freedom pack and son of Hermes at your service"

"Alpha Noah of Greenvalley Pack son of Demeter"

"Alpha Nico of shadow pack son of Hades " Totally nailed that guess.

"Alpha Jason of storm pack son of Jupiter"

"Alpha Zoë of Moonlit Oasis Pack 10th generation blessed by Artemis" Zoë Nightshade the only female alpha, heard even though she is alpha her father is still in control with the pack. That this alpha needs to stand up for her own pack.

"Alpha Jacob of the love pack son of Aphrodite "

"Alpha Frank of the war pack son of Mars"

"Alpha Leo Mcshizzle of the fire pack son of Hestaphestus"

"Alpha Casper of the Savage manes Pack son of Dinosyious" he had the main appearance in that pack blonde hair and pale green eyes.

"Alpha Rylan of the hope Pack blessed by Hestia"

"And lastly me Alpha Kade of the Nighthowlers Pack" Their pack was the most disliked since their pack created more destruction than the packs combined.

Percy coughed loudly, all heads turned to him including mine. He gestured towards the boards where x's, which where i think the most attacks Have been."The rouge attacks have been more frequent the last couple of months, mostly in the west and south. The Wisdom Pack has been destroyed with 458 deaths combined, Nico how is the titan?"

Said man looked up from the table where he was dozing off to "Which one?"

Percy let out a irritated growl, and rubbed his hands down his face "Titan 1" was all he said.

Nico stood from his sitting position walking to the board, "His been more fustrating and complexed, he've been talking in riddles talking to the

wall in ancient greek. But only one thing is disturbing"

"Whats that?" Jason asked leaning foward, even Jacob looked intrested.

"He was telling us attack plans, we weren't trusting him since there's no way in hades can he talk to the outside world." Nico paused and twirled his skull ring.

"Yess?" Leo urged

"All the attacks have been a reality" he deadpanned. My breathe hitched in my throat, what titan are they talking about? Why is it locked up in the shadow pack when everyone thinks its in taturas.

I glanced at Percy whos jaw was clenched, "I want extra patrol around everyone's pack do you understand? I also want an update everyweek" Every Alpha nodded and stood up. One by one Alphas left the room, respectfully saying good bye or kissing my hand aka Jacob earning a warning growl from Percy.

"Frank" Alpha Frank turned back and looked expectingly at Percy, "Since your pack is in charge of warfare i want you to look into the enemy bases. Send some spies in" He nodded in understanding.

"Sure thing Alpha Percy" He bowed his head respectfully at Percy "Oh and congrats on finding your mate before any of us"

Soon it was only Percy, Malcom and i. Malcom looked uncomfortable and side hugged me wishing me a goodnight saying how it was getting late and should leave, i just noticed that it was dark but laughs and the sound of kids sing sung in the night air.

Percy plopped onto the chair at the head and ran his hand through his messy raven hair, gods if only he knew that, that attracted me. Percy's eyes met mine just did i notice the bags under his eyes.

"You should get some rest" I whispered, sitting next to him, "You need it"

Het out an airy laugh, "I look like shit don't i? Perks of being Alpha then" He examined me "But thanks for caring enough Beth"

I smiled stupidly, with out thinking i kissed his cheek "Night Perce"

"Night Beth"


	6. Chapter Five

_hiiiii, yeah so i wanted to say that I have decided to make a series, called the Devotion Series. And why i chose the word devotion, its because mates grow to love and cherish someone and remain forever loyal._

 _So far i have thought of three plots, one for this book the other for Alpha Nico and Alpha Jason. Alpha Nico has two chapters already written but wont be uploaded until i finish this book. but i will continue writing both books at the same time._

 _Back to the story._

 **Annabeths POV**

I hummed a tune I was sung to as a child, an Athenian tune that was always sung at cultural night after the meeting i literally ran away from Percy. I kissed him,on the cheek the closest thing i got from a guy other than my dad and brother. I twirled my locket between my fingers and brushed strand curls of hair, gods I do need help.

All I think about is Percy and what we could be if I don't push him away all the time, if I don't want to hate him. But its a personal thing, you know. My mother barely acknowledges me presence when I'm in her temple, she barely speaks to me and just to please her I want to break the heart of a guy I have a crush on.

I cussed myself under my breath and stood up, a walk on the beach will clear my thoughts, I really need time to myself. Taking my jacket off the hanger I opened the door just to be met with a girl look alike Percy. "Hi" she squealed "Your _so_ pretty he actually wasnt lying"

"Um, thanks but who are you?" I asked the smiling girl who quickly gave me a look of realisation.

"Oh woops, the names Althea Jackson, I'm Percy's younger sister buuttt just call me Al" That explains why she looks like him. I suddenly remembered the fact that he mentioned his sister the day i met him.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. But you akready know that" i smiled kindly at her.

She gave an airy laugh and gave me a wink. "Damn right i do" She gave me a happy look "Perce doesnt shut up about you. He was hyping me up."

I couldn't help but blush. He talks about me? Yeah i mention him time to time, to Lacy she usaully squeals and jumps up and down but all the time? Even i dont do that.

"All the time?" i joked. She snickered.

"At first it was annoying me cause he'd always have this dreamy look on his face but soon loved that since i could do stupid stuff in the same room as him and he wouldn't mind!" Thea explained.

I grinned. She was a joker which made me like her even more."I was about to head to the beach. Wanna come?"i asked.

She gave me a sad look. "Unfortunately im under probation _and_ if i skip class one more time. There goes Al for you"

I gave her a look of understanding even though in my pack we never had to worry about that. Everyone was too much of a goody two shoes,we all were responsible boring people. "Maybe we could go out tomorrow"

"Yeah that'll be great" I grinned. Tomorrow It'll be the weekends and id love to leave the pack.

"I'll walk you to the door" she smiled.

it was a comfortable walk, only the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. It made me calm, hearing the sound of nature and the clattering of people, in my pack they liked it quite. It helped them think, think of stuff what pleased both my father and the wisdom goddess.

Thea sighed. "School horrible. Seven cruel hours of our lives" I pursed my lips trying not to snort. "You know i have my year book quote"

I gave her an innocent look "Really?"

She nodded "I should've burnt this place down when i had the chance"

"Would they even let you write that?" i asked.

"Nope. But worth the try" she shrugged and i laughed softly. "You know i wasn't supposed to tell you but... Percy is planning on taking you out on a date-"

"When?" i blushed realising i cut her off.

"Tonight. so when he tells you wear something casual. Do not and i repeat do not wear jeans. A dress would be sufficient" she gave me a warning look.

"Kay?" i answered.

"Good cheerios" she waved hopping in a small red car driving away quickly.

She's a weird child. But just as quickly as she left she came back. "Oh and the beach is that way. Want me to drive you there?" she asked me.

I smiled softly at her" No that's fine i wanted to walk anyway it clears my thoughts"

She observed me for a second and nodded like she finally believed me. "Kay see you later then"

She drove off and by the time i started to walk her car was nothing but a red speck in the distance. Walking calmed me. Not only does it clear my thoughts but it gets me in a better mood. When i was younger i used to walk after arguments with my family and wouldn't return until late.

Father used to send out groups to look for me, but they never did. I always hid in a small tree house my grandpa installed for me. I guess no one bothered looking there since everyone thought everything perished after a mysterious fire perished everything, including the previous Alpha and Luna.

I still remeber the stories my grandparents told me about finding my mate and hiw they will love me for ever. I winced at the thought. Rejection wasn't common it was completely rare, and Percy showed no sign of wanting to reject me lately so i had hopes.

I breathed in the scent of the sea not noticing that i was already here and removed my sandles. Gods i love this.

I slowly stepped into the sand and walked towards the water and shivered. It was quite windy. But did i care? Nope. Not one bit.

I kicked at the water and laughed softly. This is amazing but i didnt want to look like a fool you know?

I continued looking over the horizon and didn't realise i was walking deeper until i was at knees length and a hand which caught my shoulder.

"I know you haven't been to a beach before but come on. Don't drown your self"I looked up to see Percy, i blushed lightly and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. He always has this affect on me.

"Well its too memorizing to look away" i smiled at the sea. "And the colour reminds me of your eyes." He lifted an eyebrow up and grinned cheekily at me.

"Im honored to be thought about by you. " He laughed as i blushed harder. He threw his arms around me and oulled me closer to him "Its quite chilly."

"Yeah" I agreed softly. His eyebrows were furrowed together and his lips in a tight line. "Something wrong?" i whispered.

"It isnt supposed to be cold here" He frowned. He took my hand and dragged me out of the water, to my surprise i was completely dry just like percy.

Just as we walked out of the water i froze in shock as did Percy. Clouds covered the sun completely. And the winds hurried its pace, tents and banners foew out from there positioned posts flying off to who knows where.

"Percy?" i said. He was too shocked like he was stuck in deja vu. "Percy!?" that shook him out of his shock state. His hair flew widly around him and i know my hair is worse happening to be longer and way more curly.

He stood ontop of the last flight ofo stairs and with a booming voice he bellowed "EVERYONE GET TO THE PACK HOUSE NOW!"

Everyone ran and Percy grabbed my hand pulling me towards his pack house. "This happened before, 10 years ago, i was sent to your pack as protection"

Even though in this situation i couldn't help but feel a gleam of joy rip throughout me. "Do you remeber me?" i asked happily.

He laughed still running with my hand interwined with his "Never forgot you" He looked down at me and grinned "Thought i would be considered weird if i told you i remembered you from 10 years ago."

I smiled in delight of the thought of him never forgetting me sighed in relief when the pack house came into view. The doors of the pack house were wide openand people walked in an orderly matter making sure that the children werent trampled over. I saw many people with that Athenian blonde hair and skin tone run into the pack house.

Getting inside was no trouble while Percy forced me to enter everyonr made a path for me saying and i qoute "Óloi chamogeloún ton mína" _All hail the future luna._

Percy remained outside, when i thought that this would pass peacefully, a big _BANG!_ And a shake made everyone stop clattering and basically freeze as if Khione was doing this.

I rushed out pushing past people and standing besides Percy his face ghost white, turning to look where he was i froze. A couple blocks away a building was up in smokes. "The school" he breathed.

I grabbed he arm and accidentally roughly pulled him face to face. "Get everyone out _NOW!"_

He started to bark orders at everyone, and for the first time i saw how he acted like as a leader. He was loyal.

The rest was a blur parents forcing their children out and babies crying in their parents arms and just as the last few exited. The top of the building expolded, the tower falling down, breaking through the roof of the pack house crumbling down.

Everyone was silent and a look of horror hit them,if they stayed in there...

 ** _Sorry for not updating for a long time, my rostering manager keeps putting me five days a week and with school its stressing me out. And just as i said before im making a series starting with Alpha Percy ,Alpha Nico then Alpha Jason._**

 ** _Thanx_**


End file.
